Many reasons exist for dispensing liquid adhesives, such as hot melt adhesives, in the form of a thin filament or strand with a controlled pattern. Conventional patterns used in the past have been patterns involving a swirling effect of the filament by impacting the filament with a plurality of jets of air. This is generally known as controlled fiberization or CFJ in the hot melt adhesive dispensing industry. Controlled fiberization techniques are especially useful for accurately covering a wider region of a substrate with adhesive dispensed as single filaments or as multiple side-by-side filaments from nozzle passages having small diameters, such as on the order of 0.010 inch to 0.060 inch. The width of the adhesive pattern placed on the substrate can be widened to many times the width of the adhesive filament itself. Moreover, controlled fiberization techniques are used to provide better control of the adhesive placement. This is especially useful at the edges of a substrate and on very narrow substrates, for example, such as on strands of material, such as Lycra®, used in the leg bands of diapers. Other adhesive filament dispensing techniques and apparatus have been used for producing an oscillating pattern of adhesive on a substrate or, in other words, a stitching pattern in which the adhesive moves back-and-forth generally in a zig-zag form on the substrate. Some types of these dispensers or applicators have a series of liquid and air orifices arranged on the same plane.
Conventional swirl nozzles or die tips typically have a central adhesive discharge passage surrounded by a plurality of air passages. The adhesive discharge passage is centrally located on a protrusion which is symmetrical in a full circle or radially about the adhesive discharge passage. A common configuration for the protrusion is conical or frustoconical with the adhesive discharge passage exiting at the apex. The air passages are typically disposed at the base of the protrusion. The air passages are arranged in a radially symmetric pattern about the central adhesive discharge passage, as in the protrusion itself. The air passages are directed in a generally tangential manner relative to the adhesive discharge passage and are all angled in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction around the central adhesive discharge passage.
Conventional meltblown adhesive dispensing apparatus typically comprise a die tip having multiple adhesive or liquid discharge passages disposed along an apex of a wedge-shaped member and air passages of any shape disposed along the base of the wedge-shaped member. The wedge-shaped member is not a radially symmetric element. Rather, it is typically elongated in length relative to width. The air is directed from the air discharge passages generally along the side surfaces of the wedge-shaped member toward the apex and the air impacts the adhesive or other liquid material as it discharges from the liquid discharge passages to draw down and attenuate the filaments. The filaments are discharged in a generally random manner.
Various types of nozzles or die tips, such as those of the type described above, have been used to dispense adhesive filaments onto one or more elastic strands. For such applications, the strand or strands typically need to be guided at specific spaced apart positions as the adhesive is discharged onto the strand or strands. For this purpose, strand guides may take the form of rollers which are fixed to the dispensing module or some other fixed structure. While this works appropriately in many situations, the strand guides do present additional expense and spacing considerations.